


代价/Values

by LanZiZhan



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: Michael需要Ray去偿还代价。Michael uses Ray to pay his debts to Aslan.
Relationships: Aslan/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	代价/Values

Ray右手扣着左手手腕，拘谨地站在角落里，立式台灯昏黄灯光背后的阴影中。保持这个姿势的时候，他感觉自己是沉浸在另外一个世界里的，这个世界只会以Michael为中心，覆盖他的需求与保护范围。他乐于保持这个姿势中的状态。这往往会给他带来一种放空的宁静。  
老板正在和Aslan Senior面对面坐在沙发上低声交谈，就向后者的赔偿方式做着最后的商议。Aslan的目光越过Michael，朝房间角落扫了两眼，嘴角似乎弯出一抹调笑的弧度。  
那时Ray心里暗暗紧了一下。以至于，Michael跟他说这件事的时候，他没有表现地太过惊讶。  
我需要你跟他走，今晚你属于他。(I need you go with him. You are his tonight. )  
这时会议室只剩他们两人，夕阳西沉后，灰蓝色覆盖了视线。他们的人、Aslan和他的光头保镖们皆悉数退出，空荡的大厅里，他的话语掷地有声。  
这甚至不是询问，不是建议，更像是一个通知，Michael以命令的语气要求了他。他也没有咒骂，没有反抗，他知道自己会为Michael做任何事，他也深知Michael明白这个，他也明白自己厌恶陌生人的触碰，难以忍受和那些恶棍共处一室，甚至任人摆布。  
因此，他只是低下头沉思了两秒钟，然后用蒙了一层雾气的湿漉漉的眼睛从下往上看他，并从接收了他追问的眼神中读到了不容置疑的确定。于是他知道他即将执行这个命令。今天晚上，他会忍辱负重地躺在一个黏腻而荒唐梦境中，甘愿做一个俄罗斯人的手下败将。  
一切为了Michael。  
I need you go with him.  
You are his tonight.  
He’ll bed you.

他把你保护得很好。Aslan Senior一手握着酒瓶，一手抚上Ray布满胡茬的下颚。至少，你不是被随随便便交给我的，这个你可以知道。  
Ray屏住呼吸，对方满身伏特加的气味，简直能把他熏回西伯利亚地下腌肉洞。他使出了浑身的力气，才克制住自己没有在对方将手指移动到他脖颈上时，一耳光甩上去。  
喝点吗？今晚你需要一点酒精。  
不了，谢谢。  
自然不是被随随便便交出去的，被推给Aslan之前，是Michael亲手把他身上的武器尽数除下的，包括他藏在衣领里的一把刀片，皮带内部的绞杀钢丝，腰后的一柄冲锋枪，靴子里的一把小左轮，甚至，他还收走了他的尾戒和袖扣。做这一切的时候，他当着Aslan的面，毫无顾忌，似乎这就是普通的交货清点程序。一片寂静中，墙边木雕石英钟的滴答声显得无比突出。Ray放松着身躯，抬起手臂让Michael完成了这一切。最终，Michael为他将衣领扶平，手指灵活地在领带间穿梭。  
Michael永远不会允许他衣冠不整。被系到最紧的领带压迫着他的呼吸，他眨眨眼，幻想自己现在该是何等眼眶泛红的模样。Michael最后伸手捏了他的耳垂。  
等你回来。他说。然后，负责酒店接送的轿车在他身边稳稳停下，他就被推给了那个俄罗斯人。  
俄罗斯人解开了Michael为他系好的领带。  
该死。这里本该有一片磨得飞快的利刃。如果这个时候抽出来，这个俄罗斯人鲜红的血液就能顺势喷射他一身。  
马甲很快离开了他的身体，一双粗糙的手，隔着薄薄的雪白衬衫布料，在他的后背上下游走。那是很久不曾有过的，与他有着相同体温的触碰。那双手在他腰后的软肉重重一按，Ray呜咽了出来。那里本来武装着他的重型冲锋手枪，也许皮肤上还有枪套烙下的痕迹，但不久，这片新雪（virgin snow）般的皮肤将被青紫的掐痕覆盖。  
手指来到他的胸膛，小拇指勾着衬衫边缘的纽扣一路向下，胸脯大片的皮肤裸露在空气中，不自觉打了个寒碜。  
俄罗斯人咯咯地笑了。  
解下来的领带缠住他了的双手，它们被束在了他身后，而被剥下来的皮带捆住了它的双脚。  
让我检查检查，你的枪呢，孩子。  
Aslan的双手迅速在他赤裸的上半身上游走，做搜查状。  
Ray没有回答，下一秒，就挨了一记掌掴。  
你的枪呢。  
……没有，先生。Ray耐着头皮，回答。  
为什么不带枪，你来这儿是做什么的？  
又一阵沉默。换来一记耳光。  
我是来还债的。我是来挨操的。先生。  
哦，那么你认为你如何才能偿还这笔债务？一个人操你够不够？  
听您的。  
Ray木然地回答，下一秒，他被重重地俯面按到在床头，高高翘起的屁股被灼热的阴茎贯穿。刚注射的热感啫喱明显不够，他吃痛地闷哼了一声，皱起了眉头。  
操，放松。你里面可真热。  
Aslan大力地击打着他的臀瓣，在那里留下一个鲜红的掌印。几秒之后，他掐着Ray的腰，开始疯狂地抽送。男人坚硬的胯骨打在被拉扯平的小洞后，Ray感觉自己是被一根擀面杖用力击打的面团，一会被扯成那个形状，一会被压成另一个平面。  
慢，慢一点。  
男人用带有浓重俄罗斯口语的英语，慢慢回答了他。Ask properly.  
于是他急促地呼吸了一阵，等到细碎的呻吟抑制不住地从嘴角溢出，才忍耐地说道，慢一点，请，求求你。  
可以请求的有效期过了，男孩。俄罗斯人嗤笑道，下身的顶撞不停，仿佛一把对着蚌壳喷射蓝色焰火的加特林。  
Ray的手还背在身后，不论怎么挣扎都无法抗拒压在身上的重压。身前是床单，身后是男人，挨操的屁股以奉献的姿势撅在床沿，他无处可逃。  
痛苦混合着无比的快感，顺着小洞里的热感啫喱，毒虫般爬上他的肌肤。是那双手，他顺着他耳后的碎发插进他的嘴里。  
把牙齿收好，男孩。  
咸味的食指顶开他的牙齿，滑过他的牙槽，深入口腔，与他的舌头互相周旋。  
Ray想象那是Michael的。  
Michael操他的时候，也会这么做。  
他会说，操，Ray，操你。嘴张大。  
他也会这么粗暴，但是动作不会这么凌乱，收力会很快。他会用两根手指塞住他的舌头，捏住他的阴茎，威胁道：你敢射——  
Aslan在他体内释放。Ray是感觉不出来的，热感啫喱混合着肠液从小洞中汩汩淌出，他眼中一片迷糊。但Aslan在倒在他的身上了，并且饶有兴致地摸上了他的双腿之间，他差点没怒骂出声——  
你老板给你下了命令？你今天被允许射几次？  
Ray扭动着，却无法摆脱这双手。他冷冰冰地答复，Michael许诺了你今晚，你还有4小时。  
感谢提醒。Aslan又开始抽送起来，不顾他的低骂。今晚还很长，Raymond。  
Ray昏昏沉沉睁眼的时候，感觉浑身筋疲力尽。他被换了一个姿势，仰躺在卧床上，双手被高系在床柱上，双腿大张环绕着身后人的后腰。说起腰，他基本上他妈的感觉不到它的存在了，被顶撞了一晚上的身躯此时异常的疲惫。身前身后一片黏糊糊，他数不清楚自己被迫高潮了多少次。  
操，操你。Raymond, 操你。  
再次睁眼的时候，天花板已经变了，而身后每次抽送都带来胀痛，因此Ray猜想穴口已经被操肿了，而他连开口哀求都做不到，一张口，酸胀的嘴角就会滴出精液与唾液的混合物。  
这个混蛋。  
操你，Raymond。  
Michael如果在就好了。起码这是Michael的酒店。起码明天能见到Michael。Michael。彻底失去意识的时候，他晕晕沉沉地想。

Ray在被打扮。  
屋子里不见了Aslan。  
做出了这一切，事成之后，那位先生自然要远走避避风头。穿着灰色西装的侍者这么说。他向Ray恭敬而疏离地点头示意，给他披上衬衫。于是他知道他要被送去见Michael了。  
Ray意识到他已经被简单地清洗干净了，清晨的阳光透过窗帘，在床头洒下浅浅一片阳光。床单、书桌、整个房间，都被收拾整理干净了。  
侍者将领带双手递上。  
您之后也不会再看见我。他说。  
上午八点四十，这是他清醒后看到的第一眼时钟。

Pearson主宅里，Ray见到了他的老板。  
早上好，Ray。Michael端着骨瓷杯，你要咖啡，还是茶？  
不了，老板，我——Ray听到自己的声音沙哑得可怕，一时间愣住了。  
Michael放下杯子，走上前，他伸手框住他红肿的面颊，轻轻抚摸上面一道不明显的血痕。于是Ray安静而顺从地任他的手指接近他的，并在他的身躯上游走 ，拆礼物一样拉开他的领带和纽扣，检查他身上的那些伤痕：他带着青紫淤血的屁股回来，那是他对Michael的奉献以及奉献的代价。  
然后Michael再把他装扮好，为他插上配枪，别上绞杀钢丝，扶正雾气腾腾的金丝眼镜，最后，捉住他颤抖的手，将尾戒套在他的手指上。一切不需要Ray动手，他自会重新赋予他嗜血的资本。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 冷圈就是我，我就是MR。


End file.
